Unexpected Affection Alucard Love story
by SullenLore
Summary: This is my first attempt at an alucard love story it will be different it DOES NOT follow the original plot, if you dont like it don't read it. hellsing is sent on a mission to investigate an unusual home. Come to find the woman living in the home knows seras and is just as odd as the house itself. This house holds many dark secrets tied to the woman's past.
1. Chapter 1

"Police girl!" a low voice called in annoyance, Seras snapped out of her trance blushing a little.

" Sorry master I was just... thinking" He sneered at her as Sir Integra cleared her throat

"As I was saying" She adjusted her glasses while eyeing Seras " You two are going to be investigating a call we received earlier about strange activity going on inside a home on Bembridge road, since it is still early evening be discrete... Alucard" She said pointedly at him. He gave a sly smirk

"I assure you Master everything will go as planned" She arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing

"Um, Sir how will we know what house the activity is coming from?" Seras said her head slightly cocked to the left. Integra glanced at some papers

"From what the caller said you should have no trouble identifying the home. I trust this is all the information you need" she said standing "if anything should do wrong... you know what to do" and with that she exited the room.

"Come Police girl... we have work that needs to be done" Alucard said fading into nothing. Seras nodded

"Yes Master"

Bembridge Road was in a more wealthy side of the city. Big iron gates infront of almost every home, well groomed lawns and huge old trees creating shade down the entire road creating an eerie feel during the evening hours. There was however one home that was the proverbial "black sheep" the kind of home that mothers warned their children to stay away from. It had a castle feel to it an old Victorian home no gate or fence with blood red roses winding and twisting their way up the front of the home with large trees guiding the way to the home, it had obviously been here longer than any home here.

"Sir Integra was right about the house" Seras said quietly eyeing it carefully. It had gotten dark by the time they arrived to the home with the only light coming from the dim street lights that lined the sidewalk. Seras had no idea where Alucard had gone off to until he materialized next to her

"What are you waiting for?" he said looking down at her his hat shadowing his face. She was about to reply when they heard someone running they both turned to see a woman in spandex shorts and a cropped T-shirt running on the sidewalk her long black hair up in a high ponytail. A look of shock came over Seras

"I- I know her..."


	2. Chapter 2

A look of shock came over Seras

"I- I know her..." she said in disbelief. Alucard just "Hm"'d at her not taking any intrest until they noticed she stopped in front of the home in question and walked up the pathway leading to it. Seras had slunk out of the shadows and made her way to the woman. She stopped a few feet from her.

"S-Stela Istrati?" she called to the woman, she whipped around jumping at the site of Seras and clamped a hand over her mouth in shock, she walked up to Seras slowly her hand had left her mouth and a look of excitement replaced her shock as she stopped inches from Seras.

"Seras Victoria..." Stela said placing a hand on Seras's face, before she had time to respond Stela closed the space between them and crashed her lips onto Seras's, she squeaked in response her face turning three shades of red. Seras flailed wildly and pushed away from Stela who began laughing while clutching her chest. All Seras could manage to do was sputter nonsense

"Ahhh Seras I've missed you so much! I've been worried about you, people were saying you got killed by a madman! Oh I knew it wasn't true! Hey who's this?" Stela said looking behind her, Seras turned and saw Alucard with a twisted smile on his face having watched the whole thing.

"Er... um.. this is uhh..." Alucard stepped in front of her and took Stela's hand

"Just call me Mr. Brenner" He said kissing the top of her hand. She cocked an eye brow at him and smirked. Seras piped up after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Stela have you seen anything... um … strange around here?" Stela chuckled crossing her arms over her chest

"You know this isn't the first time I've had someone question me like that. Come inside and see for yourself Seras and... Mr. Brenner" she said smiling. They followed her inside the Victorian home the walls were dark crimson with gold accents and trim with cherry wood floors and all the furniture you would expect in such an old home

" I kept it all original you know... " Stela said turning to face them and motioning them to sit down on the scarlet sofa that faced an old brick fireplace, Stela sat in the matching chair.

"This place has been in my family for centuries and when my great aunt passed I took the place for my own, the only thing that has been updated is the kitchen and my bedroom and if things have been strange it hasn't been from here but..." Stela furrowed her brows.

"But what Stela, you need to tell us" Seras said leaning forward, Stela laughed softly

"you might not believe me... its a bit strange" Alucard chuckled at the thought of anything being _strange _to him anymore earning a quick glance from Stela

"I told you this place is centuries old, well this place has a basement with a lock on it but no key to open it, I've turned this place upside down to find it and nothing, since my parents and pretty much everyone else related to me is dead I don't have anyone to ask about this place but at night... around oh I'd say... two or three in the morning I can hear things coming from that damned basement but when I get to the door all the noise stops" she cupped her face in her hands and sighed

"What kind of noises are they" Seras asked, this time Stelas bangs covered her eyes

"Demonic sounds... in another language, whispers and I can hear my name, well my last name being called and... things are said in Romanian that are … concerning I guess you could say" as she said that the house creaked and groaned

"You speak Romanian?" Alucard asked casually

"Yes, it's my native tongue Mr. Brenner, I came here when I was four. My mother spoke nothing but Romanian to me so I learned that before I learned English from my father " Alucard smirked at her

"Interesant pentru cineva la fel de tanar ca sa" he purred making her heart thump against her ribs and blush a faint pink, she cleared her throat

" Mr. Brenner you speak it quite well" His smirk grew as she averted her eyes to Seras

"Why were you out so late anyway Stela?" She questioned

" I was running. I love running at night despite the fact I'm afraid of the dark" She laughed at herself " It gives me a rush I guess" Seras smiled at her

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm such a bad hostess! Do either of you want something to drink or eat?" Stela asked standing up and pointing to the kitchen

"Uh, no that's fine Stela" Seras said waving her off

" Show us were the basement is" Alucard said standing, this was when Stela actually noticed how tall he was and took in his features, he wasn't bad looking at all, or at least from what she could see of him when her thoughts went else were she noticed him grinning wickedly at her she blushed and turned around.

"Its this way" she said walking toward the back of the house, the two followed her taking in the looks of the rest of her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I just wanted to say I'm so excited to be writing this and getting good feedback (you know who you are) :) and also I'm having a bit of writers block! I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys :( I'll have another one up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing (*sad face*) or any of the characters. the only thing I own is the idea for this particular story and the OC, Stela **

They walked passed a bookcase with nothing but Vampire books on the shelves about Nosferatu, Vlad the Impaler,Dracula and other vampire lore. Alucard chuckled looking at the books for a moment

" I'm a bit of a vampire enthusiast , if you haven't noticed" she said over her shoulder and pointed at an old black and white photo of a woman who looked exactly like her except her hair nearly touched the floor, she was standing in a old home in front of a fireplace wearing a long Victorian dress.

"That's my great great grandmother, she was always involved in vampire history, it was her passion but as she got older her mind began to slip and she started saying things like how she was the unholy spawn of a human and a vampire or one that bothered my mother she said "Nosferatu, he will come for you and when he does. God save you from the No Life King" Of course it was in Romanian, I loved to hear her speak" Stela said smiling while Seras glanced at Alucard who had a wild grin plastered on his face

"But I thought she was your Great Great grandmother?" Seras

"She was a hundred and ten when she died" Stela said plainly

"Oh, she lived so long!" Seras said surprised a human had lived that long

"She committed suicide … she stabbed herself in the chest with a cross that she had sharpened, I was the one that found her choking on her own blood" she paused to stifle a sob " She saw my face a smiled at me... she blessed me with a short prayer and died in front of me... right here..." she said pointing to a study they were passing. Seras gulped hard and kept walking when they stopped in front of an old door with a rusted lock. Stela fiddled with her hair and looked at Seras

"This is the door, um please be careful... I don't want anyone to get hurt" with no warning a loud bang echoed through the house making Stela grab her ears and scream, she turned seeing the door had been blown off it's hinges by Mr. Brenner who had shot it to bits with a huge gun that she was surprised she didn't notice when she first laid eyes on the tall unusual man.

"Yeah... thanks for being careful Mr. Brenner" Stela said looking up at him with a scowl

"You are most welcome... Stela" he said with a toothy grin playing on his lips. He then began walking into the darkness of the basement. There was a few moments of silence, Stela glancing nervously at Seras who was glaring intensely into the murky darkness. She seemed to be listening for something when she nodded abruptly and told Stela to stay put. Stela watched her figure disappear into the darkness growing anxious as the seconds turned to minutes before she finally heard Seras call for her, she chewed her bottom lip trying to work up the courage to walk down into the shadows, she took a deep breath and began her decent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I know its short but I'm in a bit of a slump and reality is getting busy haha but I'm doing the best I can while not going insane! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing ( If i did Alucard would... well never mind -^_^- ) **

* * *

on her way down she noticed a small light coming from a closed door, as she approached the door Seras and Alucard could be heard walking around the room. Just as she was about to open the door it swung open nearly hitting her and slamming into the adjacent wall.

" What the hell man!?" She screamed throwing her arms above her head

"Are you trying to kill me! First you blow my door off its hinges and now your trying to take my head off !? What the hell is your issue!?" she said stepping closer to Alucard. she had been suspicious of him when she first laid eyes on the guy. He had an unearthly aura about him, of course it didn't hurt that he was nice to look at but right now that didn't matter, she was already worked up about her house being possessed and now Clifford the big red dog was trying to take her head off. Alucard had opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off

"Nope! I don't care what you have to say right now!"she said putting her hand up. Alucard watched her with an amused glimmer in his eyes."I don't trust you and I know you know that and I also know your real name is NOT Mr. Brenner. I know when people lie to me _Brenner._ It's a curse of mine, I've always been able to tell and don't you think I'm terrified enough with all the shit going on in my house! I sure as hell don't need some creep in a big red hat making it worse so either help me or get out of my house! And also if I were you I would start telling the truth about who or what you are!" she finished her rant glaring daggers into his eyes only a few inches from him. He looked at her with the still ever present amusing glimmer in his eye as a smirk crept onto his lips.

"Are you finished?" Alucard chuckled. Stela huffed and shoved past him and into the room. What she saw surprised her... nothing, it was just a bare room. Dust and cobwebs covered the walls.

"Are you kidding me?" Stela fell to her knees and looked down defeated, Seras came to her side and knelt next to her, she gently placed a hand on her back

"So am I crazy then? I've just been hallucinating this whole thing!" Stela punched the ground making Seras jump

"Stela, there has to be more to this place okay? We'll find it and figure out whats going on" as she said that Stela's head snapped up and with wide eyes she looked at the wall

"Do you hear it!?" she said springing up to her feet. She glanced at Seras who just shook her head

"How do you not hear it Seras!?"

"What are you hearing?" Alucard asked walking to her as she stepped closer to the wall, she spun around on her heel and looked at him with wild eyes

"Demons... their here, whatever it is its here, its talking about..." her eyes widened

"... Oh my God" She began to shake

"STOP IT!" She screamed and grabbed her head squeezing her eyes shut. Alucard watched her as she screamed and staggered back

"Police girl, report to Master" Seras had froze watching Stela scream

"Now!" Alucard growled. Seras snapped out of it and nodded,she ran back upstairs to alert Hellsing. Another earsplitting scream erupted from Stela as she collapsed hitting the floor and curling into a ball. He walked over and crouched next to her. He could hear faint sobs as she shook violently

"Speak to me" he demanded, after a few seconds she didn't respond so he lifted her chin to see her tear stained face, she slowly opened her bloodshot eyes and looked up at him.

"D-don't leave me here p-p-please!" she cried reaching up and grabbing his wrist with a shaking hand. He noticed her hand was covered in blood and narrowed his eyes. He picked her up in his arms and saw blood running down her neck from her ear.

"Hm" he glanced around the old basement again before making his way back up to the main part of the house.

"Police girl has Master given us orders?" Alucard asked setting Stela down on the sofa infront of the old fire place

"Yes, shes on her way here to look at the house herself Master" She walked over to the now unconscious Stela and watched her carefully

"Do you think shes crazy for hearing things and reacting the way she did... in the basement?" Seras said not taking her eyes off Stela. Alucard glanced at Seras and then at Stela

" Shes not as stupid as I previously thought I will give her that" he said remembering her outburst and smirking to himself.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it so far! I'm excited ha let me know how you like it if you want just don't be mean Q_Q **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few minutes, Integra and the hellsing organization had not shown up yet. They had agreed to search the house for anything that might be clues to Stelas past or anything out of the ordinary. Seras started searching the downstairs area to keep an eye on Stela while Alucard strode upstairs looking around for anything unusual, he notices once he gets to the top, a black antique door that looked like it was meant for a castle, he cocked an eyebrow and walked over pulling the heavy door open. As he looked around a toothy smirk spread across his face at his realization that he was in Stela's bedroom. Her walls were painted red with black lace printed over it with the exception of the ceiling that was painted black and from each corner had red satin swooping to the center were an iron antique chandelier hung. His smirk grew when he saw her bed. It was a king fourposter painted black with dragon claw feet, her sheets were black silk with a fluffy, velvety scarlet comforter and tons of red and black pillows  
"why do women need so many pillows?" he scoffed and walked into the room noticing that the floors were made of white and black marble. she had well used candles on her night stand aswell on her windowsill that smelled strongly of roses. She also had a flat screen Tv mounted on her wall facing the bed, her laptop was on her nightstand and makeup covered her vanity. Alucard decided to look in her nightstand for anything odd or unusual. He found nothing out of the ordinary other than finding a rather important looking small grey book and a necklace. After investigating the rest of the upstairs and finding nothing of interest he walked back down to see Seras watching Stela like a hawk. Seras looked up at Alucard  
"I didn't find anything master, but her kitchen is quite nice" Alucard was standing next to Seras now and watching Stela sleep  
"Nothing but a book and a necklace that seemed important" not a moment after that Sir Integra walked in with Walter in tow. The sound of helicopters, vans, and the hellsing soldiers could be heard from outside.  
"What was it you said about being discrete my Master" Alucard said with a smug expression. Integra shot him a glare before speaking

"what have you found?" Alucard handed her the necklace and book he found

"so this is her then?" she said handing Walter the book and necklace. Seras nodded and moved out of the way so Integra could get a closer look at her state, she scowled and adjusted her glasses

"Alucard, Seras, take Miss Istrati to headquarters. Walter and I will investigate the house and seal it up afterwords. I will wish to speak with you both upon my return and Miss Istrati aswell if she is awake"


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg i know i havent posted in what feels like forever and i know the last one i posted was really short sooooo here you go guys hope you like it!**

**(i dont own any of the characters in the hellsing anime) **

"As you command, my master." Alucard said bowing. Sir Integra walked passed them to investigate the house

"Be careful old man" Alucard said grinning at Walter. He chuckled in response and began following Integra. Alucard picked Stela up and headed out the door to a waiting car. He placed her inside and Seras sat her head down in her lap, there was a pause before Alucard shut the door

"Are you coming master?" he looked at her over the top of his yellow glasses

" I will be there before you get to the gate police girl"with that he slammed the door and stalked into the night. In the car with Stela and Seras things were quiet, just the sound of the road and stelas breathing.

"I can't believe it's you stela... I never thought i'd ever see anyone from... my old life... again" she whispered. Stela began to stir and groan

"Ugh... Seras?... what the hell happened to me? I feel like I got hit by a damn truck" she said sitting up and rubbing her temples.

"umm well, you kinda freaked out in the basement and passed out" She said smiling sheepishly at Stela

"thank you Seras that was very informative" Stela looked at Seras with a deadpan expression. Seras laughed nervously while scooting away from her.

"were are we going anyway?" Stela said stifling a yawn

"We are on our way to Hellsing" Stela gave her a confused look

"I'm guessing that's not a new 24 hour ice cream shop?" she said taking her long raven hair down and scratching her head

"oh, sorry" Seras grinned "Hellsing is my... uhh, well I work there lets just say that"

"If you keep being as vague as your being Seras Victoria I will rip your clothes off and rape you unmercifully" Seras blushed furiously while the driver snickered

"Hey! Driver dude mind your own, or you'll find yourself in an early grave" Stela said glaring daggers at him. The front of the vehicle became silent.

"That's what I thought... now for you Seras..." Stela turned her attention back to Seras with a sadistic grin. Seras flailed her arms in front of herself with a terrified expression on her face.

"Stela!" she squeaked "I p-p-promise It'll all come together once we get to Hellsing!" Stela retreated back to her seat with a huff and crossed her arms

"For your sake I hope so" she said winking making Seras twitch uncomfortably in her seat. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Hellsing's gates

"woah..." Stela said eyes wide and mouth a-gape "This place is amazing, Seras! And you get to work here!? You lucky dog!" Once inside they were greeted by Alucard

"Hey, it's Clifford!" Stela said waving at him while seras tried to hold back a fit of giggles. Alucard walked up to them glaring down at Stela.

"Who exactly is this Clifford your referring to?" he said in a deep smooth voice almost making her shiver

"You're kidding me right?" she said arching an eyebrow "You know... Clifford... the big red dog?...yes? No? Ugh your hopeless, nevermind" she said waving her hand in dismissal and walking past him into the main hall when the front doors opened

"All of you in my office... now" Integra demanded brushing past them toward her office

"As you wish Master" Alucard said following her

"What the hell is going on Seras" Stela asked clearly dumbfounded. Seras motioned for her to follow the others. Once in the office Integra was sat looking regal as always with Walter at her side and the other three standing infront of her

"Stela Viviana Istrati Born from Helena and Richard Istrati, you're twenty-one and about one hundred and fifteen pounds, am I right?" Integra said looking straight into Stela's eyes, who was clearly shocked.

"Yes Ma'am, now who the hell are you?!" she shouted. Integra was silent for a moment, Seras looked at Stela in surprise and Alucard just grinned

"I am Sir Integra fairbrook wingates Hellsing I am the leader of the Hellsing Organization and if I were you I would watch your tongue!"

Her voice boomed, she commanded respect in every word shaking Stela to her core

"Now if you're finished acting like a child may I ask you a few questions?" she asked leaning back in her chair, her glasses glinting in the light

"Yes Sir" was all Stela said not wanting to be reprimanded again

"What happened to you in the basement of you're house that was so horrific it caused me to waist my time on a trip just to find a dusty room full of nothing?" Remembering the ordeal caused tears to sting her eyes

"I- I don't know... voices started screaming at me and... I " she had to stop and wipe away the tears that were falling from her porcelain skin, she hid her face in her hands and continued

"I didnt understand the language but it was terrifying, it tried to control me it wanted me dead... I dont want to go back there.. you wont make me will you!? Please dont!" Stela said shaking and hugging Seras burying her face in Seras' shoulder. Integra shifted herself and leaned forward

"No, I wont make you go back, but I still have questions for you" she said doing her best to sound sympathetic

"W-what" Stela asked still clinging to Seras fearing if she let go she would fall

"How do you know our Seras?" Stela looked at Integra letting go of Seras, wiping her face off and smiled a bit before answering

"I was her lover..." she said with a huge grin while everyone else was utterly shocked

"WHAT! what the heck Stela!?" Seras screamed

"Is that not true Seras?" Integra asked. A small blush playing on her face as she adjusted her glasses

"NO!" Seras yelled flailing around making Stela laugh so hard she ended up bumping into Alucard who smirked down at her, she jumped back and blushed a bright pink making Alucard chuckle darkly

"Well how do you know her then Seras?" Integra asked glancing at a pinker than before Stela

"Sir, I know Stela because we met at the police academy I went to, we were very good friends. She was like a sister to me and was there for me when I thought I couldn't function anymore, she kept me going." Stela looked at her friend with a smile and grabbed her hand

"And I'll always be there Seras" the two girls smiled sweetly at each other

"Has Seras informed you of her current state Miss Istrati?" Integra inquired

"What do you mean. 'current state' ? " her delicate brows knitted together in confusion, she glanced at Seras who looked more than nervous

"I see, well Stela Miss Victoria is a fledgling vampire and the man on your left is Alucard, who is also a vampire and her Master" Stela stood in silence for a few seconds before smiling brightly at Seras

"That's fascinating Seras!" she beamed. Her expression quickly changed when she turned to Alucard who was watching her with curiosity and his ever present smirk

"As for you... Alucard" the name rolled off her tongue with ease making her smile inwardly

" I knew something was up with you the moment I saw you. It's nice to see someone knows how to tell the truth" Stelas gaze shifted from Alucard to Integra who she politely nodded to

"Anything else I need to know Sir" Integra looked at her seriously before explaining the history and purpose of the Hellsing organization. She told her that since she doesn't know anything about her past she will be staying in Hellsing until they find information on her family.

" Also, Hellsing doesn't need and dead weight so you will be trained by Alucard, Seras, Walter, and myself while your staying here. Walter will now show you your room and get some rest your training starts tonight" with that Integra dismissed everyone

"Right this way Miss Istrati" the man named Walter said walking out the door.

"So, Walter... how long have you been here" Stela inquired after they had been walking for a bit

"Oh, many years Miss Istrati" he said with a smile

"You can call me Stela, I don't mind. Do you like it here?" Walter chuckled

"There is never a dull moment Stela" she smiled at him, she could tell he was a good man and figured they would get along well.

"Here's your room. We have sent for your things and they should be arriving soon" he said opening the door for her

"Thank you Walter" he nodded and walked away. The room was pretty dull. Stone walls and the like.

"Good Lord this place is boring" she said looking around. Suddenly a dark laugh filled the room coming from everywhere when she felt strong hands grab her arms.

"Please tell me you're not playing a sick game of guess who Alucard" she turned to look up at the powerful vampire who flashed her a toothy grin

"Most people would be pissing themselves, I'm impressed Stela" she scoffed and crossed her arms

"you know my fascination with your kind and you expect me to be so ignorant of your abilities?" he laughed and looked down at the brave little human that stood in front of him

"My apologies" he said taking off his fedora and bowing letting his thick black hair fall around his face

"why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be letting me rest?"

"My curiosity got the better of me"

"and what pray tell did you want to know?" she said sitting top of the nightstand near the bed. He grinned wildly and strode up her, with each step stelas eyes grew, alucard stopped inches from her

"A-Alucard!?" she stammered. He put his hands on her thighs, his lips centimeters from hers. Her breath hitched, she looked into his beautiful eyes almost getting lost in them.

"Alucard... what are you doing" she whispered barely able to speak. He chuckled giving her goosebumps

"Are you a virgin" he asked in a low voice

"What!?" the question snapped her out of whatever trance she was in

"What the fuck kinda question is that!?" she yelled, not caring that he was still very close to her face. She shoved him away and got off the nightstand

"Get out!" she said fire burning in her eyes. He just laughed and faded away


	7. Chapter 7

**wellll just a small warning it gets a little Smutty in this one so beware! hope you guys like it ;) **

**(disclaimer: i dont own hellsing!)**

* * *

"ugh! Disgusting man" she sneered and fixed her hair into a messy bun, there was a knock at her door

"Yea! Come in" she yelled.

"Well would you mind opening the door?" Seras asked thru the door

"Uhh sure.." she said opening the door and saw why she asked for the door to be opened. She was holding four giant suitcases and a large box all stacked on top of one another .

"Oh! Seras let me help you, Jesus girl you're strong" stela grabbed the large box and dragged it into the room and looked inside while seras set the suitcases by the dresser.

"Thank you for bringing my things Seras" she said picking her laptop out of the box with the charger.

"No problem" she smiled. Stela went and sat on her bed motioning for Seras to sit with her

"you know seras I've been wanting to talk to you" She watched seras sit and looked at her with a small smile

"Sure Stela whats up?"

"I wanted to ask you why I had to find out what happened to you this way... why couldn't you just tell me?" stela fought back the urge to cry looking into seras's shocked eyes

"I- I still don't know how to deal with what happened to me Stela I almost hate it and I struggle with my humanity every day I dont want to lose it I didn't want to tell you I just wanted you to forget about me..." she looked away from stela

"for years I didn't see you! You just disappeared after graduating the academy. And then for weeks I live in mourning thinking my best friend is dead! And then you just show up! what the hell seras!" she couldnt fight the tears anymore feeling them sting as they welled up in her eyes

"Do you know what it was like for me stela!" Seras shouted already crying

" I Died stela... I fucking died! I was shot through the chest by the man who saved me! And then I had to abandon everything I knew and everyone I cared for! All I thought about was you! You kept me going after... after my parents... I told you what happened and you became my sister I care for you so much stela and it hurt so much knowing I'd never be able to see you again!" both girls looked at eachother for a moment tears streaming down their faces

"I missed you Seras...so much" Stela said looking down

"I missed you too Stela" stela looked up at Seras and hugged her

"Ill be honest... its pretty bad ass that you're a vampire" Stela laughed pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes, Seras smiled and stood up

"you better get some rest its about to be dawn and your training will start this evening" she nodded and watched seras leave shutting the door behind her. Stela stretched

"ugh I need a shower" she walked over to her suitcases and pulled out a short black lace nightie then made her way to the bathroom . The hot water relaxed away all her stress and allowed her mind to wander she started thinking about Alucard and how intimidating he was... and how sexy it made him... she kept replaying the moment over and over in her head when he had been so close his cold breath giving her shivers and his voice... oh his voice. he was so powerful and terribly beautiful for a monster. She shook herself from her thoughts stepping out of the shower drying off and getting dressed. She made her way to the bed, plopping down and burying herself in the covers drifting to sleep. She could hear alucards laugh as if he were right next to her, she snapped her eyes open realizing the wasnt in her room. It was dark with only a few candles making the shadows dance on the stone walls

"Alucard?" she called, when there was no response she grew irritated

"Alucard!" she shouted "what bullshit are you playing at now!?" she glared into the darkness

"Thats no way for a young lady to talk" Alucards voice echoed

"Like I care what you think of me" she scoffed when suddenly she was pushed against the wall knocking the wind out of her making her gasp

"I think your quite... interesting..." Alucard said now standing inches from her. He had apparently taken off his duster, hat, and glasses. Stela took in his appearance taking note of how his eyes and toothy grin made her heart pound. She was broken from her thoughts when Alucard closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her waist. She looked up into his eyes that glowed a beautiful crimson

"What are you doing?" her voice faltered feeling helpless. Alucard grinned devilishly down at her, his hands moved to her sides and over her breasts then threading his fingers in her smooth raven hair . Stelas body was set on fire by his touch, she wasnt sure she was still breathing until he took a fist full of her hair and jerked her head back causing her to cry out. Her hands grabbed the soft fabric of his shirt. Her bright green eyes burned into his red ones, she watched as Alucard leaned down and began kissing her neck, she could feel his fangs graze her flesh sending shivers through her body, he hit her weak spot making her moan. She felt him smile against her neck. He started sucking, licking and nipping at it until she moaned out again. She never felt more aroused and afraid at the same time, her hands roamed up his body tangling into his thick hair. She felt him release her hair and immediately grab her breasts, kneading them and circling her erect nipples with his thumbs she gasped at his action pulling his hair making him groan into her neck. The sound made her body ache for him,

"ah! Alucard!" she cried, he kissed over her collar bone and pulled back to look at her for a moment smirking at her disheveled state. He lifted her up putting her legs around his waist and pushing her to the wall again. She couldnt believe she let him do this to her and right now she didnt care. She moaned feeling his erection press against her and threaded her fingers into his hair again. He pulled the straps of her nightie down revealing one of her breasts. He took her erect nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue and nipping at it while kneading the other. Stelas body was quivering with pure desire, having trouble keeping her legs around him.

"Alucard!" she moaned he stopped, looking at her with a wicked smile. She felt her heart in her throat

"Wake up..." he said and started laughing. Her eyes widened

"W-what!?" she shouted but he just kept laughing. He let her go, right before impact with the floor she shot up in bed panting covered in a cold sweat

"Alucard you bastard!" She yelled

"Are you okay Stela?" Walters voice called through the door

"Y-Yes Walter" she said getting out of bed wrapping one of the blankets around her. She walked to the door to open it

"Good evening Stela" walter smiled holding a tray of food

"Hi Walter" she returned his smile

"Your training will begin in an hour. I brought you something to eat, you'll be needing it" she gave him a quizzical look

"And why is that walter?" he laughed at her expression

"You will be training with Alucard tonight" Stelas temper flared remembering what occurred moments ago

"Why him?!" she growled "why not you or Seras, or even Sir Integra!?"

"He requested to train with you this evening" He said in a matter- of- fact way. Stela groaned

"Alright then" she gave up taking the tray from walter "Thank you Walter" he smiled and nodded. She closed the door setting her food down on the table glaring at it as if it had done something wrong.

"I'm so gonna kick his ass..." she promised to herself taking a vicious bite of toast.


End file.
